Demon's and Love
by GothicVampire10
Summary: How could I do it! How could I fall in love with the one person I cant! How could I fall in love with a Demon!
1. Past and Present

**Demons and Love. **

**Chapter One: Past and Present.**

What do you think of when you think "demons"? Vampires? Werewolves? Faeries?

Well, demons come in all shapes and sizes in my world, and we Demon Hunters have to go after them, to kill them before they kill us or the other humans on this world. The Demons thrived on killing us, drinking our blood or using our bodies for rituals and other stuff. Some Demon's thrived on changed us into their kind, like vampires and werewolves. Some Demon's lead a quiet life, not causing any trouble, just wanting to blend into the human world.

But they're rare, and I only know four Demon's like that. The rest just want to kill, kill, kill!

When I was five, my parents sat me down and explained what I was and what they were. They told me the stories of Demon Hunters and I listened. I always wondered why dad came home late, and why sometimes he'd have cuts and bruises. Mum was a little quicker than dad, and hardly ever got hurt. They told me that at the start of the Dawn on Time, Demon's climbed out of the earth, intent on destroying everything in its path. At first, they were slow and didn't get very far, but their pace picked up a little when humans evolved, mostly because they changed the humans into their kind.

When God saw what was happening on his Earth, he created the first Demon Hunter by bringing a human from earth and training him. God gave the Demon Hunter a few extra things and sent them back down to earth to fight off the Demon's. The First Demon Hunter did their job well and offspring with a normal human, causing more Demon Hunters. They carried on after the First Demon Hunter died. Throughout the years, many families have Demon Hunter blood in them, and some don't even realise they're Demon Hunter's. They're Lost Demon Hunters, and some of them never realise what they are or what their ancestors were.

Most Demon Hunters were born into a whole family of Demon Hunters, like myself. They grew up, training, going to normal school, listening to the tails of old Demon Hunters, learning about certain weapons and such forth. At the age of fifteen, Children Demon Hunters are put into heavy training that fitted around their school time. We learned how to use Demon Hunter Weapons and learned to fight. We learnt about all the Demon's out there, starting out at remembering basic facts like their names and how to identify them, right up to what poisons killed them and what they looked like inside their bodies.

Some Demon's even fall in love with humans, and do everything they can to stay together. But every so often a Demon and a Demon Hunter fall in love, which is against everything that makes a Demon Hunter a Demon Hunter. If a Demon Hunter fell in love with a Demon, they were cast out of the Demon Hunters, banished to the human world, not allowed to contact anyone they knew as a Demon Hunter. They left their families behind and their friends. But that hardly ever happened, because Demon Hunters never allowed themselves to get attached to Demons, even being friends with one of them can cause you to lose your title as a Demon Hunter, but you can still contact your family if you were only friends with them. I wasn't friends with any Demon Hunters; I hated them, more than some Demon Hunters.

The reason why is because at the age of ten, three days before my eleventh birthday, my parents were killed by Demons that had hunted them down, wanting revenge for killing their friends a few days before. My mum rushed into my room, holding my baby brother in her arms. She told me to take him and get out, and just keep running. As I heard dad shouting down stairs and crashes as the Demon's threw him about, I nodded. Mum had yanked open my window and told me to climb onto the old oak tree outside it and get down. She said go straight to the training centre and tell the people there that _he _was back.

When I was ten, I didn't realise how bad _he _was, and I just nodded and climbed out the window, heading for the ground with my baby brother. I was halfway across the back garden when I heard her scream. I turned back stupidly and looked up at my window. Someone was watching me! It was dark and I couldn't see their face very well. But I could see their blood red eyes watching me, studying me. I ran before anyone could come after me, even though I was in training, I wouldn't have been able to do much damage and probably would have got myself killed.

It was only a few hours later when two Demon Hunters came back to the training centre and said that my parents were dead did it really set in. I cried. I cried a lot the few days after their death. People tried to comfort me but I couldn't speak to them. I blamed myself, saying that I could have helped. From a young age I was able to see the future, but I wasn't in control. But sometimes I'd have visions. I said that if I'd tried harder at trying to control my visions, then I would have gotten control and I could have seen the attack before it happened. People told me that wasn't the case and that it wasn't my fault, but I ignored them. I refused to come out of my room on my birthday and cried all day. We were going to have a party, but because my parents were dead, it was cancelled. People tried to get me to come out the room and once I heard my baby brother screaming. He could only just talk then, but he knew how to say my name and screamed it.

One week after my parents death, they explained who _he _was too me. I'll never forget that day. They sat me down with a mug of hot chocolate and a chocolate chip and explained it all to me.

_He _was Damian Slith, right hand man of Satan, they called him. He was a vampire, and as old as time itself. He was one of the first vampires ever made, and he thrived on killing people, he wanted to get rid of all Demon Hunters. He held a grudge against my parents because they had killed his mate a few years before I was born. I started to panic when they said that, I asked if he would come after me and my brother because he killed our parents, but they told me that he wouldn't come after me because he didn't have a grudge against me, only against my parents.

I grew up quickly, training even harder to get to the level I wanted, the highest. People told me to stop, but I didn't. Birthday's and Christmas' flew by; my baby brother grew up right in front of my eyes. He trained hard like me, we only had each other left, and I valued him to keep me sane. When I was fifteen, I saw something I didn't want to see. My brother, dead on the floor, covered in his own blood. I was out running at the time and ran home. When I got there he was on the floor, covered in his own blood, but there was someone standing over him, drinking his blood. I yelled out for help as we didn't live alone and charged at the person drinking his blood. They threw me back as if I was only feather light and then disappeared out the window at a blinding speed.

I cried again, I'd lost my parents and now my little brother. I locked myself in my room after refusing to let go of his body for hours. I didn't come out for three days, continually crying all the time. I didn't eat for days and even tried to take my own life by cutting my wrists. Someone found me and rushed me to hospital before I could die. When I got out I vowed to find the vampire that had killed my brother, and find Damian, the killer of my parents. I devoted my life to tracking them down, but at the time I was only fifteen, and thought it was easy enough to find them. But it turned out harder than I expected.

Now, at the age of eighteen, I'm still looking for them, and have yet to find them. I look everyday whilst I do my other Demon Hunter duties and my training. I'm still trying to be the best, and I'm nearly there. I'm good, and I can use all Demon Hunter Weapons. People are still telling me to stop, to chill out, to be a normal teenager, but I can't. Not 'til the people who killed my parents are dead. I won't ever stop until they're dead.

And that is a promise.


	2. Fight's and Bites

**Chapter Two: Fight's and Bites.**

It was raining...again! Damn this English weather, I'd only been in England three days and I was already missing America. Why did they have to send me to Cumbria to sort out the damn Demon problem? I had training to do. I wasn't here alone though; there were three other people with me, all at my stage of training. This was a big job, there had been multiple killings in a small town in Cumbria called Kirkby Lonsdale, it was a small market town. We had to stop whatever Demon was doing this before they exposed themselves, and, in turn, exposing us as well. I was stood under the memorial, looking up the bank towards the parking lot opposite Booths. It was raining hard by now. I checked my watch, half past twelve at night. The village was quiet at this time. No-one was about, apart from a Demon we'd been tracking since we'd got here, we'd barely caught a glimpse of him yet, and we still didn't know what he was. I'd seen some of the bodies, they were torn apart, usually the work of a werewolf, but all their blood had been taken before they'd been ripped apart. The bodies had been found torn apart but without a drop of blood in sight. That was the work of a vampire, but we couldn't understand why the body had ended up like a werewolf had attacked it.

I sat on one of the little wooden benches that were on the side of the memorial. The memorial was tall, but had big holes in the wall where you could look out, and several doorways coming into it. There were three benches in-between each door way, attached to each wall below the windows. One of them was broken though, and the wood had disappeared. I sighed and watched my breath turn white at how cold it was. My long, brown hair was damp and so were my jeans. I could feel the cold handle of my dagger pressing into my hip where it was stored. I looked up and down the street, where the hell was he? The Demon had entered the pub to my left – The Hogs Head – over three hours ago. Surely he'd come out soon, or I'd either die of hypothermia or end up falling asleep on the bench.

I stood bolt up when I heard a door open. A shape stepped out of the pub. Got him! He was wearing the same black coat and black jeans as the Demon had. It was defiantly him. I watched as he lifted his hood from the rain and walked off in the direction of the Spar, the opposite direction to where I was. I slowly went after him, my dark clothes helping me to blend into the shadows. He slipped down the alleyway that came out by the post office and I headed up the main road way, hoping to cut him off. I reached the post office and looked around for him. I frowned when I didn't see him. Either he was still in the alleyway and walking slowly, or he knew I was here and leading me into a trap. I carefully walked towards the exit off the alleyway, my hand on the hilt of my weapon. I entered the alleyway and frowned when I didn't see him walking. There was a gap in the houses in the middle of the lane, which led to the door of another house and the entrance to a dentists.

I slowly made my way to it. I knew Demon's, some liked to play with their prey before striking them down. My feet barely made a noise as they walked over the wet ground. I hadn't put my hood up so my hair was soaked and rain water ran down my face. I could feel the cold water dripping down the back of my neck and down my back. I mentally cursed myself, thinking I'd get a cold if I wasn't careful. I reached the gap in the houses and looked in. Someone slammed into me, sending me flying into the wall behind me. I was lucky, if I'd have been five feet to my left I would have been thrown through the window of a small shop. I groaned and slid to the floor. I whipped out my dagger and jumped to my feet.

My dagger was a couple inches long, and the handle was silver. There was a symbol on the blade, just above the hilt. There was a design on the handle of interlocking lines and a blue stone at the bottom on the handle. I had been my mothers; I'd been given it shortly after her death. I held it in front of me; I knew how to use it. I'd spent months training myself to use it properly. It was raining heavier now, making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of me. I could only hear the rain slapping against the floor and nothing else. Where was he? Had he knocked me back and done a runner?

No sooner than I asked myself that question a dark figure jumped out at me, knocking me to the ground. But this time he came with me. But I was ready. I managed to get my leg up and plant my foot on his stomach. I pushed with all my might and managed to get him off me. I rolled onto my front and jumped to my feet again, but the Demon was nowhere in sight. I hated it when they did this, playing with me until they actually started fighting me. I glanced around again, not caring now that I was soaking wet and probably going to end up laid up in bed tomorrow with a cold.

I heard a low growl somewhere and then felt pain. I looked down and saw my hand was bleeding. I must have cut it in the fall. If this Demon was a vampire then it would drive them nuts. Maybe it was a vampire, and they were trying to frame the wolves. Vampires and werewolves hated each other, and always have. There were many wars between them, mostly because one of the vampires had killed a werewolf, or a werewolf had killed a vampire. Sometimes the wars were for territory. Vampires wanted most of the territory for their numbers, vampires were the largest kind of Demon's, with thousands of vampires walking around. These vampires could walk in the sun, not like the ones who get burnt in the sun that you read in books. They don't sparkle either. They still have fangs, and the only way you can become a vampire is by exchanging blood.

I looked up as I heard the growl again and smirked. This _had _to be a vampire, it sounded like a vampire and it had started to growl once I'd started to bleed. Werewolves attack as soon as they can. They don't play with their pray like the vampires. Werewolves are funny, if they want to turn into their wolf form, they cant, and when they don't want to, they do. They still change whether they want to or not at the full moon, but they can sort of control their turning in-between each full moon. I'd been up against a few werewolves in my time as a Demon Hunter. I'd always made sure not to get bitten, or I'd become one of them, losing my status as a Demon Hunter and get chucked out, and then I'd lose the friends that I had.

I'd been bitten by a vampire before, but a person I'd been working with torn them off me before they could kill me. I'd managed to get up and finish it off before my partner rushed my back to the training centre to get fixed up. The training centre acted as a few things: meeting places, a Demon Hunter hospital – normal hospital's might find it weird if we went in with vampire bites – a housing for the Young Demon Hunters who lose their families – like me – a place where we could eat, and a training camp. There was also quite a large armoury which everyone got their weapons from. I kept my mother's dagger on me at all times, never going anywhere without it. I'd been surprised by many Demon's jumping out on me in the day time. Even though most Demon's could walk in the sun, they always liked to do their business in the night time. I have to say, I prefer the night time, it makes it harder to spot me, but also I hated it, because it made the Demon's harder to spot also. It was the other way around for me and the sun, I hated hunting Demon's in it because they could see me, but then again I could see them easier.

The blood coming from my hand chilled as it hit the air and I looked around again as I felt a drop of it fall off my finger. There was a menacing growl and someone jumped at me, I yelled out and fell back with them, but I managed to make sure he didn't land on top of me. The vampire flashed me a set of pointy, white fangs. He didn't look like you would think vampires would look. He had pale skin which was cold to touch, and was naturally beautiful. But this was a way for them to lure their pray easier. I didn't care what they looked like, they were evil, and right now a vampire was trying to sink their fangs into my neck. I yelled out again as the vampire's sharp finger nails caught my arms when he tried to grab them, cutting into my skin.

I gritted my teeth and pulled my arm up before he could get a firm hold on it. It was the hand with my dagger in it. The vampire growled and tried to grab my hand. It was still raining, and it splashed on my face since I was on my back. I got ready to shove the dagger into the vampires heart and then yelled out.

The vampire had sunk its teeth into the side of my neck.


	3. Rescue and Meetings

**Chapter Three: Rescue and Meeting.**

I held my breath as he removed his fangs in a matter of milliseconds and closed his lips around the two little holes. He began to suck, and I felt the blood been drawn from my system. I began to get weak fairly quickly. When vampires started to drink, they drunk fast so their prey couldn't escape. I blinked a few times, my eye lids becoming heavily quickly. I weakly shoved at him. I gripped the dagger and used the rest of my strength to plunge it into his chest. He let out a strangled cry and took his cool lips off my neck. I heard another growl, this one was more menacing and it didn't come from the dying vampire on top of me. The vampire was suddenly ripped off me. I saw a dark shape standing next to me, they had hold of the dying vampire. The dagger was still in my hand. There was a hole in the dying vampires chest. My warm blood dripping down my neck. This is how some vampire's victims die. The vampires leave them to bleed out onto the floor in the streets. The blood cooled and diluted because of the rain. We were on a slant slightly, so rain washed down the street, washing away my blood with it.

The figure stood next me watched the other vampire wither and shrink in on himself until he looked like a hundred year old corpse. It looked down at me and I looked at them with a blurred vision. Whoever it was bent down and lightly brushed the holes in my neck, his fingers were cold, and I was sure they weren't cold from the rain. I looked at his face, but it was too dark to make anything out, apart from two blood red eyes. I fought against how heavy my eyelids were as the person next to me bent to my neck. I felt something cool brush against the puncture wounds and I winced.

There was that pain again, of blood being drawn from my system. I winced again and my hand snapped up to grab the hair of the person next to me. It was short and felt like silk. It the person was human, it would have hurt, but vampires rarely feel pain. Depends on what happens to them. A punch in the face didn't hurt, but if they got stabbed somewhere then that _did _hurt. I gripped my dagger, determined to use the last of my strength to kill this second vampire, but the vampire suddenly drew back. My eye lids finally dropped, nearly closing. I saw a face looming above me, looking down at my face, but I barely saw it. I let my eyes close and drifted. The last thing I felt was a cool finger sliding over my lips.

I gasped and sat straight up in bed, panting slightly as sweat dripped down my back. My hand automatically went to my neck, I felt two little puncture marks there. So it wasn't a dream. A vampire had really attacked me in the town, and another vampire had pulled them off me just as I delivered the final blow. I blinked and looked around the plane white room that I was renting in the hotel in the town, the Royal Hotel. It was only a short walk away from where I was attacked. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white tank top and just my underwear. I frowned and hugged the duvet to me. It was still raining outside. I looked at my bedside table and found my dagger there, its sheath next to it.

I then realised how dark it was in here, someone had closed my curtains. I groaned and looked at my window, only to find a man standing in front of it. I yelped and rolled off the bed away from him. I grabbed my dagger off the bedside table and pointed it to him. He held up his arms in surrender as I looked him over.

Well, the first word that came to mind was hot, but he was a vampire, the eyes were a big enough cute, but that was because he was a vampire. They were naturally beautiful, it made it easier to lure their pray. But this vampire was...hot. He had jet black hair and pale skin. He wore black jeans and a grey sweater, but the sweater was tights, and you could see his muscles through it. Either he worked out as a human, or he'd gotten those muscles when he'd been turned. Either way he still had them. He looked at me with blood red eyes. His face was beautiful, with full, pale lips and a perfectly straight nose. His lips were thin and looked soft.

Those lips in mind curled up at one side into a smile. Even that was cute. I looked at his eyes as his eyes were trained on my dagger, which was pointing towards his heart.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" I asked.

His eyes drifted over my face and then over my body. I scowled. This guy might be cute, but I didn't like people just staring at me.

"Erm, hello, face is up here!" I said to him, pointing to my face.

"Sorry," he said with an American accent, looking back at my face. "Just looking."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Call me Ash," he said, smiling again. "What may I call you?"

"Ayre, call my Ayre, like everyone else."

"Okay, Ayre."

I scowled at his tone of voice.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't die after the vampire attack," Ash said.

"_You _pulled the vampire off me?" I asked, shocked.

"_Yes_!" Ash said, rolling his red eyes. "Who did you think pulled him off you?"

"I don't know," I snapped at him, "maybe another vampire who wanted to kill me!"

Ash rolled his eyes again at me. I scowled at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" I shot at him.

He raised one eyebrow at me as a smirk crawled onto his face.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Who's the one with the knife here?" I asked, a smug grin on my face.

"Who's the vampire with the super speed here?" Ash asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh," was all I came out with.

Ash laughed.

"And you're not the only one with weapons," he said, gesturing at his back with his hands.

Now that he'd pointed them out, I saw two silver handles over each shoulder, slanted slightly. I saw two black straps over his abdomen, making an X. The handles were detailed and looked beautiful, just like him. He saw me staring at them and grinned.

"I thought vampires didn't use weapons?" I shot at him, my eyes going back to his face.

"Some do, most don't," Ash said calmly, leaning against the wall. "The ones that don't get killed easier. Anyway, Demon Hunter, I thought you'd have more weapons that just that dagger."

I scowled again.

"My partner has them," I said. "This is a personal blade, it goes everywhere with me."

Why was I telling him this? Why hadn't I gone in for the kill yet? What was wrong with me? This vampire had been in room for god knows how long, he'd drunk my blood when I'd been dying, and now he was commenting on my weapons! Who the hell did he think he was? He had no right coming in here and talking to me. I was a Demon Hunter, and he was a vampire! We shouldn't be talking, we should be ripping each other's throats out!

"You're right, we shouldn't," Ash suddenly said, smirking. "But I don't think killing you after saving you would be good."

Oh yeah, vampires can read minds! That meant he'd heard everything I'd thought about him! A fiery blush crept up my neck and I looked at my feet. He chuckled.

"Okay, this is awkward," I mumbled, looking back up at him.

"That's an understatement," Ash said, chuckling again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, why didn't you kill me last night?" I asked. "Or let the other vampire finish me. I bet vampires aren't every keen on other vampires saving Demon Hunters, are they?"

I smiled smugly at him, knowing that if anyone found out, he'd be in deep shit. But then again, so would I, for not killing him the moment I saw him.

"Well, first of all, I only came upon you be accident," Ash said, holding up one finger on his right hand. "Second on all" – a second finger stood up on his hand – "that vampire had annoyed me a while back so I decided to get even. And third of all" – another finger – "you nearly did die."

I scowled at him.

"How did I nearly die?" I asked.

"I drank from you," Ash said, looking a little sad. "I smelt the blood and I couldn't resist. But I nearly killed you that way. I took more than I should have."

"I didn't ask about that," I snapped, still scowling. "I asked why you didn't kill me."

"I don't know, okay?" Ash snapped at me. "I don't know why I didn't kill you."

We both scowled at each other. He's such a douche. I felt like slapping him right now.

There was a knock at my door. I jumped about ten feet in the air and dropped the dagger on the bed. Okay, I didn't normally jump like that, but normally i didn't have a vampire in my room. I looked at my door and then back at my window, but Ash was gone. What the...? Oh, super speed!

I shoved the dagger back into its sheath, chucked it on the bed and then walked over to my door, sorting out my hair, which I was sure that was a mess. I groaned as I opened the door and tried to act as if I'd just woken up.

My partner was stood on the other side of the door. Jackie Swift. She had a scowl on her pink lips. I sighed and let her in. Here we go.

"Where the fuck did you run off to last night?" Jackie demanded, putting her manicured hands onto her slim hips.

Jackie was the kind of girl who liked to dress up nice all the time and do her hair. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail right now. Her eyes were framed with black eyeliner and the eye lashes were thick and black. She was wearing a pair of white jeans and a thick, red jumper, which I could just see above her thick black coat. The scowl on her lips did nothing for her face. In fact, it made her look dangerous!

"Erm, well, I got attacked by a vampire and came straight back here after I killed it," I said. "It's dead now, we can go home."

Jackie growled at me.

"You killed it without me?" she wailed. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

I rolled my eyes. Jackie loved killing Demons as most as much as me. She got whiny and angry when I killed without her, or whatever anyone kills without her.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy," I said. "I got bit. Then I came straight back here to sort it out."

"Wow! _You _got bitten?"

Jackie raised one eyebrow, shock covering her face. Okay, even I was shocked that I'd been bitten, but it had been raining, I hadn't even been able to see five feet in front of me! I rolled my eyes at myself and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, I got bitten, but I killed him before he could get much blood," I told her, a smug grin on my face. I felt a little bad for taking all the credit, but I couldn't exactly say a vampire saved me and then brought me back while I was out cold. That would ruin my reputation.

"Where's the body?" Jackie asked.

"Probably a pile of dust by now, and that would have washed away," I told her. "It was raining heavily last night."

"What? Like now?"

Jackie walked over to my curtains and yanked them apart. The sky was grey, with no sun, and it was raining heavily still. I sighed and looked at Jackie's face.

"Are we leaving right away, or...?" I asked.

"No, I gotta call base and then we'll see about going back," Jackie said.

Damn her for being a few years older than me, otherwise I'd be in charge of this mission.

"Fine, just get back to me about when we can go back America, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jackie said. "I'm going for some breakfast, you coming?"

"I need to get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs in a bit."

Jackie nodded and headed for the door. She walked out and closed it after herself, leaving me alone in the room. Well, I _thought _I was alone.

"Well, good thing I can move fast, hey?" Ash asked, now lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

I scowled at him and put my hands on my hips again.

"Where did you go?" I hissed.

"Wardrobe."

He jerked his pale thumb at the wardrobe on the left side of the room, smirking still. I glanced at it and then back to him. Now he was playing with my dagger, one finger on one end, and the point pushing into his other finger. But not with enough pressure to pierce the skin. I glowered at him and walked over to the bed side. I held my hand out for the dagger.

"Give me my weapon back," I said.

"Say please," Ash said, still smirking.

God I could punch him.

"Go ahead," Ash said, reading my thoughts. "Although you might end up breaking your hand."

I scowled at him again and lunged for my dagger. His hands movies before I could grab it. I scowled again and went for it again, and he dodged, he chuckled and was suddenly behind me. I could feel his cool breath on the back of my neck, it made me shiver.

"I gotta go," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But we'll see each other again."

He chuckled in my ear and pressed the dagger into my hand.

Then his breath disappeared.

I turned around and he was gone. My window was open, and the wind made the curtains blow about. I scowled and looked down at the dagger in my hands. The handle was cold, and I was sure that wasn't from the room temperature. I went over to the window and slammed it shut before locking it. Damn you, Ash! I wasn't going to let him get to me, no-one did that. And not certainly a cute vampire who had saved my ass. I yanked the curtains closed and chucked my dagger back onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, thinking before opening my eyes again. I grabbed some clothes out the wardrobe and then some underwear from the drawers. I dressed darkly again, I always dressed darkly. People told me to wear light colours, as the dark colours clashed with my creamy skin. But I didn't listen to them, as always.

I clipped my sheath onto my belt on my black jeans and pulled my long, black sweater over it so it covered it up. I could get into some deep shit in a normal human caught it on me. I'd get arrested, and then I'd have to come up with a story of why I had it on me. And then I'd get told off by my boss.

For a final touch, I tied back my hair, which was a little weird for me. I normal kept it down, with my long fringe covering part of my face. I grabbed my black sunglasses off the table and slipped them on. Sure, it was raining out, but I liked it when people couldn't see my eyes. It gave me an edge, and some vampires need eye contact to read your mind, or even control with their mind. The glasses was a little trick I'd learned from an old friend, who'd been killed three weeks after he told me about it.

I headed out my room and locked it. I knew now, after thinking about it, that Ash didn't need eye contact to read peoples mind. That meant he didn't need eye contact to control me if he wanted to. I growled at the thought. So far I'd managed not to let any vampire control me, and I was sure as hell not going to let them. Some Demon Hunters got themselves killed that way. With the right command, vampires could tell the Demon Hunters to kill themselves, or kill their fellow Demon Hunters, or even launch an attack on an enemy coven.

Being a Demon Hunter is always dangerous, I'd learnt that a while back. But with me, the more dangerous the better. Life is too boring to not take risks, even risks that could get you killed. I really don't care about my death. If I get killed, I get to see my family again, and if I don't get killed, well, then I wait until the day I die. I don't try to keep myself alive, but I don't try to get myself killed. Sometimes I think about dying, but then another thought comes into my head: My parents wouldn't have wanted me to kill myself, they'd have wanted me to live a full life.

But when that happens, more thoughts appear in my head, like they wouldn't want me to be what I am now, a person who never go's to parties or have fun. They wouldn't want me to train every day, or attack Demon's solo. I push these thoughts away with one thought of my own: They don't want anything, they're dead, all dead. When I think that I always end up crying for several hours. I may be a hard nut on the outside, someone who never cries, someone who always trains and keeps fit. On the inside I'm really a little girl who punishing herself for what happened to her parents. I train and battle to take my mind off them, but in truth, I'm always thinking of them when I'm training or running after Demon's, how could I not? I took over their jobs, I took their lives, I stepped into their shoes. But these are shoes that I'll never fill, my parents were some of the best Demon Hunters around, along with a few other people. And I'll never match their standard. Never, will I become as good as my dad at handling weapons, or as fast as my mum. And it makes me sad every day. Maybe I could have become as good as them if they were alive to help me through training, but they aren't. And it kills me a little inside every day.

I wiped a stray tear that had slid from under my glasses from my eye and headed for the lift. I was on the third floor on the hotel and I couldn't be bothered to walk down all the stairs after last night. I didn't feel good, a little weak if anything, and that annoyed me. I hated feeling weak, it made me feel vulnerable, and I hated feeling vulnerable. I sighed as the lift doors opened and I stepped in. It was empty. I pressed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the metal bar running along the three walls of the lift. My reflection on the lift doors stared back at my from behind a pair of dark glasses. I may look dangerous anyway, but with these glasses on, I looked like someone who was about to go into a room and kill everyone.

An assassin.

I shook my head at myself and stepped out the lift. I passed a few people who gave me a dirty look and headed for the lunch room.


End file.
